Burning Desire part 3
by my-heart-is-dark
Summary: A SasuNaru love story yaoi


Burning Desire

SasuNaru

Naruto is 19 and he's a lead singer of a band

Sasuke is 20 and works for his father in the family business

Naruto POV

I wake up to my best friend coming into my room and jumping on me!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I try to sit up, but Kiba puts his head on my chest. He only did that when he was feeling down. "What's up?" I ask the teen on my chest has I pat his head like a dog.

"Hmmmmmmm I got a call from my mum saying that it was all a joke!" Kiba say while rubbing his face on his friend's chest.

"I know, she called last night for me to tell you" I say still patting his head

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" he asks now looking up

"Cause remember last time I woke you up when you were drunk?" I look down at him, "You started to humping me like a dog and tried to kiss me!"

"I thought you were a hot chick!" Kiba shouts and gets off this friend, "I said I was sorry!"

"I Know you did, but still I never want that to happen again!" I get up and head to the bathroom.

Sasuke POV

I wake up to the album clock ringing at 6. I get up and do what I always do. Have a shower, brush teeth, get dress, have something to eat and then off to where never my father wants me. Today down to the biggest hotel we own, which is on the other side of the village. I hop into my black sports car, then on my way.

(At the hotel)

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha" the doorman says, as I walk through the glass door. I simple nod and walk over to the lifts and press the button to call it. When the doors open I went inside and pressed the number of the floor.

When the doors open I step out and made my way to the meeting room, but only to be stopped by music. I've never heard music like this before. I make my way to the room where I'm hearing it from, the music has so much feeling to it and the lyrics are amazing! When I found the room the door was open slightly, so I peek in to see who is making the music. As I look in I couldn't believe it! It is Naruto and his friends! Choji on drums, Shikamaru on bass, Kiba on guitar and Naruto is the lead singer! This must be his band he was telling me about.

Naruto POV

Kiba and I drove up to the hotel to meet up with everyone and to start practice. We got to the room to see Choji eating and Shikamaru sitting on the sofa. They have already set up and were just waiting for us.

"Took your time didn't you" Shika says well getting up and walking over to his bass

"Sorry, but Kiba here got kicked out last night" I say pointing over to brown haired teen

Shika let out a loud sigh "How troublesome" he lets out another sigh "Anyway let's get started"

Kiba plugs his guitar in and strums some notes, as I get my voice ready. Choji stops eating and makes his way over to the drums.

"Ready?" I ask everyone. They all reply with a nod. Choji does the countdown and we all start playing.

"Where did you goooooooo...why did you leave...now I'm all alone...with no one to standby meeee...please come back...I need you, cause you are my everything...without you I can't brave...I braking inside...I'm dying slowly" I sing in time with the music, we practice our newer songs then our older ones. I look out the corner of my eye to the door, I see someone standing there. "Hey you can come in, if you want!"

Everyone looks towards the door which slowly opens. Jet black hair and eyes, skin the colour of snow and to top it he was warring a dark blue suit.

"Hey, cool music" Sasuke says as he walks in and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"Kiba hisses

"Well this hotel is owned by his family" Shika informs us

"That's right, I was on my way to a meeting when I heard music" Sasuke told us while crossing his legs

"Oh, so when does your meeting start?" I ask the raven

"Now"

"So why are you still here?"

"I want to hear more of your music" he says with a shrug

"I told you we play at _'The Den'_ on Fridays" I remind him "You should get to your meeting" I cross my arms

"I don't want to, it's my father who wants me to go!" He looks away and crosses his arms too show he wasn't going

"Then you should go! If your father wants you go! If you don't then your father would be mad at you!"

"He's always mad at me anyway!"

"If you go then it will show your father that you can be better than him" I smirk has he turns his head to face me

"What?"

"Show him that you can take charge! Prove him wrong!" I uncross my arms and walk over to him to place a hand on his shoulder "I understand that he's not the best dad, but you need to show him that you are better, than him and your brother." I smile down at him

"Alright I'll go but," I take my hand off him so he can get up and I rise a brow

"But?"

"I want to hear more of your music" he walks to the door and waves goodbye, before we could say another word.

"What just happened?" Choji asks, he was eating and didn't hear a word

"Sasuke wants us to play him a song when he gets back" Shika answers

"Who cares?! We should get back to practicing" we all look at Kiba and nod

Sasuke POV

As I walk down the hall I hear them practicing again. I smile at the sound, their music was right down my street. The smile soon went when I walk into the meeting room, everyone stopped talking and looked up at me.

"Oh, welcome Mr. Uchiha" one the men says, as I walk over to an empty chair and took a seat.

"Thank you, so what's going on?" I ask looking round the table. They soon fill me in and gave their opinions and I gave them mine.

After two and a half hours later the meeting was over.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Uchiha" one the men in suits says "We will work hard and get everything done" I nod and took my leave.

It felt good being in control. I made my way back to where Naruto and his friends are, I can hear them still practicing.

"Alright! Well done everyone!" I heard Naruto shout from outside the door "On Friday everyone will be so blown away when they hear our new song!" I didn't have to see his face to know he has a silly grin on it.

"Yea!" I heard them high-five each other.


End file.
